The very short holiday
by littleh121
Summary: Joe Hope Lisa Penny H Newt and Alex Hall are spending some time at Sun Bean Clinic.
1. First night at Sun Bean Clinic

I do not own any of the Cagney and lacey charters.

I have dyslexia and I have had a lot of help with my other stories I have written.

Cagney and Lacey take a trip to the UK

Cagney and Lacey living the UK.

Cagney and Lacey go to court.

Cagney and Lacey go horse ridding.

I had no help with Cagney and Lacey standing on the side line story and the surprise visitor comes to the recue story, booking a well deserved holiday story, The Well deserved holiday story, the engagement' the false wedding plans story or On the wild side story.

**I am writing this story solely without any help**

**Title The min break.**

**Monday the 1st of Febary 2013.**

**The time is 9pm**

**H and the gang have started there recovery at the Sun bean clinc.**

**It might be a long stay for the four friends.**

**Doctor Coco was checking on her pacints that checked in last night.**

**Inside the under water room were Miss H Newt was staying.**

**The walls had fishes and other sea cretures. **

**Before Doctor came to see H she had emailed Cagney.**

**Doctor Coco.**

(Picking the folder that was on the desk.)

"Hello Miss Newt."

"How are you?"

"Did you sleep alright last night?"

**H.**

(Who was sitting on the edge of her bed.)

"Hi doctor Coco."

"I'm great thank you and no I couldn't sleep very well."

**Doctor Coco.**

(who was smiling at H and you could see her white teeth shining.)

"Oh dear sorry to hear that."

"I can give you something to help you sleep a bit better."

**H.**

(Who was trying not to cry.)

"Thank you."

"How is Mr Hall and the others doing?"

**Doctor Coco was scribbling notes into the red folder.**

**Well H was waiting she was walking a round the room and she stopped in front of the paper rake that was on the conner table what was near the window.**

**Doctor Coco.**

"I'm on my way to see them."

"I will ask one of the nurses to bring you some tablets."

I'm going to start you on a detox program right away.

**Nurse Joy came into H's room with a small kidney shape dish with a needle resting inside it.**

**H now who was sitting on the bed the nurse passed the needle to doctor Coco.**

**H.**

(who hates the sight of needles.)

"You not going stick that in me are you?"

**Doctor Coco.**

(Holding the needle.)

"Yep and it will only hurt a little."

"Now please turn on to your side."

"Thank you."

**H.**

(who had a white dovet coving her up and she turned on to her left side.)

"Will you tell me when have jab me."

**Doctor Coco did say anything to H she just jabbed with the needle.**

**Doctor Coco.**

(Placing the used needle back in the dish.)

That wasn't so bad was it.

**H.**

(Trying to fight the tiredness that has taken its toll.)

"Now I didn't feel a thing."

**Nurse Joy will be spending the night with H to keep an eye on her.**

**Doctor Coco left to carry on with her night rounds.**

**Nurse Joy tucked the dovet around H and turned on the side light.**


	2. H Newt protacting herself

**Tuesday the 2nd of Fabary 2013.**

**The time is 8.59pm.**

**Joe Hope Lisa Penny was having a walk along the corrdirs.**

**They could hear a lot of raised voices coming from one of the rooms.**

**They rushed to see what was going on.**

**Perficer Shipstone.**

(Who had stopped them from entering the room.)

"Sorry you can't go in there."

**Lisa.**

(Trying to push by.)

"Let me see."

"I might able to help."

**Perficer Shipstone**

(Stepping to one side.)

"Ok but I'm warning you"

"Miss Newt she not very well."

**Lisa not taking any notice of the warning she enetured the room.**

**Nurse Joy perfacer Nichol doctor Coco where trying to calm down a distruted H.**

**Perfacer Nichol.**

(Who was holding her hands up and she was talking softly.)

"Miss Newt please calm down."

"May I call you H."

**H.**

(Who was waving a plastic knife around and she was shacking.)

"Mm mm yes you may call me H."

**Lisa penny had moved to the back of her pal who wasn't been herself.**

**H has had a drink for at lest 24 hours now.**

**Lisa grabbed H a struggle broke out H elbowed Lisa in the face to get a way from her.**

**Lisa.**

(Who was holding her hand to her face.)

"Hay Chick you need to calm down."

"Come and sit down."

**Doctor Coco had grabbed H and she was leading her back to her bed.**

**Doctor Coco.**

(letting go of H.)

"Now Miss Newt please settle down."

"I need you to set here quitly alright."

**H.**

(looking at Lisa then at doctor Coco.)

"Yes ok I'll set here quitly."

**Doctor Coco moved round to the back of H to jab her with the needle that was in the dish she was holding in one hand.**

**Lisa was wetching what was going on and she was texting Christine Cagney on her mobile phone.**

**Lisa.**

"What going on?"

"Why you giving H that injecton for?"

**H.**

(Trying to keep awake but she was a lot calmer now and she leaning forword.)

"I would like to talk to Lieutenunt Cagney and captin Lacey."

**Joe also came into the room and he was standing in front of H so she would fall head first on the floor.**

**Doctor Coco expland everything to Lisa then she left the room to give the friends some room to talk.**


	3. Alice and Chrisatine visits

**Wednesday the 3rd of February 2013.**

**Lisa Penny Alex Hall and Joe Hope were pleased to see Christine Cagney and Alice Christine Lacey **

**Lisa ran straight to Christine to give her a hug who was near H Newt's room.**

**Lisa.**

"I'm so glad you're here."

"Come with me I got something to show you."

**Alice.**

(Trying to calm Lisa down.)

"Lisa slow down what you got to show us."

**Lisa.**

"No time to cheat chat."

"In here it's H."

**Chris Lisa what into the room to H well Alice Alex and Joe chated outside.**

**Now inside H's room at the clinic. **

**The time is 5pm it was tea time.**

**Lisa.**

(Shacking her friend.)

"Chick Christine here."

**H.**

(Who was spaced from the light sective Doctor Coco gave her.)

"Mm hi."

"I could do with a drink of water or something."

**Chris.**

(pouring a glass of water for H and she was talking cooly.)

"Here yaw go Lisa told me everything thing."

**Christine sat on the edged of the H's bed and whitched as she knocked back the water.**

**Lisa.**

(who was packing her mate's clothes into a suit case.)

"Chris she going to take us home in the morning."

**H.**

(Who had finshed finshed the glass of water.)

"Thank you for the water."

**Chris.**

(giving H a cuddle.)

"I'm stopping to night and so is Alice."

"I going to make sure they don't give you any more drugs."

**Lisa Penny did the right thing by texting Cagney.**

**The three woman sat quiety for a long time before H started to talk to Christine.**


	4. All packed up and ready for home

Chapter 4.

All packed ready for home.

**Thursday the 4****th**** of February 2013.**

**Christine was getting a coffee from the coffee pot in the canteen and chatting to perfacers Nichol and Shipstone.**

**Lisa H and Alice was sat around a big wooden dinning table.**

**They was eating poached egg on toast and orange juice.**

**Alex and Joe were witting in line for the hot buffet.**

**Alice.**

(Pouring herself some orange juice.)

"Honey ya look a lot better this morning."

Then you did last night."

**H.**

"Thank you Alice and I do feel better."

**Lisa.**

(Putting her knife and fork down.)

"You where out of it for two days."

**Joe Alex joined H Lisa and Alice at the table.**

**H was colleting the plates and glasses up on to a tray.**

**Alex.**

(Who was sat next to H and Alice -Christine.)

"Dude you look dreadful."

"You alright you not ill."

**H.**

(Who was standing up and had hold of the tray.)

"Yea I'm ok really .

"I'm going to clearing this plates away."

**Joe.**

(Who was placing his plate on the table.)

"Here Let me help you."

**H.**

"Sure.

"I forgot to tell you Perfacer Nichol."

"Mm What was it I forgot what it was now."

**Alex.**

"I do she has a program to help us chill out."

"Its to do with some chickens be hind our flats."

"I think"

**Joe and H when to take the pots away their bags where already in Alice Christine's car.**

**Alice was going to take their bags home for them well Christine what in the bus with the others .**

**Perfacors Shipstone and Nichol will contun to work with Joe Hope Lisa Hall H Newt and Alex Hall in the future.**

**The End.**

**Please feel free to give this story review or my other stories too.**


End file.
